


near the pier , under the stars

by slashersins



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersins/pseuds/slashersins
Summary: camp crystal lake was beautiful at night . the stars were bright , the moon pale and beautiful . the reflection of the sky dancing across the calm waters of the lake . it was so beautiful . so serene . and the fact that you could share this time with jason made it all the better .
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 25





	near the pier , under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked : Would you be okay with writing mushy public sex with Jason at the empty campsite/ grounds?

camp crystal lake was beautiful at night . the stars were bright , the moon pale and beautiful . the reflection of the sky dancing across the calm waters of the lake . it was so beautiful . so serene . and the fact that you could share this time with jason made it all the better .

jason wasn’t even looking at the stars , or the lake , or the nature around him . no , he was too busy looking down at you . at how your leaned your head on his shoulder , your hands pressed palm to palm and finger intertwined . he could feel you breathing , so soft and gentle and the way your eyes filled with such comfort at being close to him - he couldn’t stop staring . 

it was times like this jason wished he could talk . wished that he could tell you how much he loved you . how much he cared for you . how beautiful you were . he’d wax poetry to you if he could . he’d sing you songs and whisper sweet nothings into your ear . but he can’t . he can’t tell you how he feels . but . . . he could show you .

despite not wanting to ruin your moment of peace , he killer can’t help himself . you’ve both kissed a few times . cuddled religiously . and usually it had been at your request . not his as he was too shy to ask for such things . but seeing you right now , drenched in moon and starlight , how could he resist ? so he gave into his own temptation and used his free hand to tilt your chin up . 

those curious doe eyes had his breath hitch , the way your lips parted in a question he didn’t hear . . . it wasn’t but a second later that jason pressed his mask to your lips . sure , he’d only kissed you with the mask on , too frightened that you wouldn’t like what you saw under it , but you didn’t seem to mind . and even now , though he knew you were shocked by his sudden brash action , he knew you didn’t mind . especially when your free hand cupped his cheek and you pressed in . 

the small laugh of his name , the sweet call of “ jason ” . giggled out as you pressed your face into his mask and nuzzled had his undead heart stutter . this softness was what he wanted , the gentleness to convey his love to you . but it wasn’t enough . just this simple kiss , this nuzzling and cuddling . it wasn’t enough . he wasn’t able to convey his deeper emotions . 

he’d seen teens and trespassers have sex before . wild and rough and loud . it never surprised him , it never entertained him . if anything it had made him annoyed at their disrespect for his land . but . . . but it had taught him through sight what to do . the act of sex . but it wouldn’t be sex with you . no . it’d be making love . and that’s exactly what jason wanted to do . 

shifting , jason oh so gently , oh so slowly guided you to lay down . your gaze was curious , confused even , but you allowed it . you trusted jason , and if he wanted to lay down and cuddle then that was no problem . however , you didn’t expect him to spread your legs , and kneel between them , hands on either side of your head as he stared down at you , asking for permission . asking if you wanted this . asking if he could show you the extent of his love . 

the entire position and situation caught you off guard . even hovering above you , both still fully clothed , jason was so vulnerable . so skittish and unsure , even if he was trying to come off as determined in his actions . with a soft smile you reached up , cupping jason’s face in your hands and searching his eyes for any sign of uncertainty . “ are you sure ? ” a single nod . determined , if not a bit shy . “ i trust you jason . ”

it’s slow . jason’s nerves obvious as your own . you guide his hands to the hem of your shirt , letting thick fingers slip under to feel the skin hiding underneath . and you shiver from just how cold jason’s body is . he’s nearly freezing , but it excites you as much as it chills you . 

barely even a touch and jason’s panting , shaking like a leaf as he guides his hands up . revealing your skin to his eyes , to his fingers . you’re so soft . so much softer than he’d thought . and the moonlight on you makes you look angelic , and your shirt isn’t even off yet . 

you have to take over , stripping your shirt from your shoulders . shyness kicks in on your part and you cover your chest with an arm . jason notices , he sees you fluster under his gaze , how you hide yourself . and well , he can’t help himself . he doesn’t want you to feel shy or scared around him , so he reaches out and gives a small tug . it’s okay y/n . i want to see . i want to see all of you . i want to love all of you .   
you let him tug at your arm , pulling the safe shield away from you so he can better see . and god , the look in his eyes . how he goes still . you’re only half nude and he’s captivated . careful hands reach out , cupping your chest , feeling them with unskilled fingers , tracing over every inch of skin currently available to him . and those unpracticed hands and touches has you reeling . panting and trembling under his attentive touch . 

jason’s pure focus on you , he nearly jumps out of his own skin when he feels your finger tips teasing under his shirt . you can’t help but giggle , calling your sweet man cute and telling him that you want to see him too . reassuring him that you want him like he wants you . 

there’s so much of jason to explore . his broad chest , covered in scars and deep marks that paint him as the killer of camp crystal lake . obvious truths lie in front of you and you trace each mark , kiss every scar . you call jason beautiful and he can’t help the tears that well in his eyes . 

his own hands skitter over your back , down to your hips , fiddling with the side of your shorts as your mouth and touch at his chest . and when you lift your hips just so , he takes it as the okay to tug them down gently . he might not be able to see your bottom half with you clinging to his front and lapping against him , causing him to strain and pant as his length grows heavy in his jeans . 

suddenly his own pants are too tight , and no sooner is he pulling your shorts off your legs and setting them aside is he tugging his own off , kicking then along with his boots to the ground , not caring where the end up . the relief of the being freed from his jeans has him shaking . but not so much as when the hugs you close and feels the warmth between the apex of your thighs .

your own gasp is loud and shocked . feeling jason’s heavy cold cock brush over your lower regions has you gasping and grinding up . a soft mewl leaving you . it’s music to jason’s ears . and he has to gently press you down from his chest to lift up and look . he has to see you . and the sight that greets him has his cock twitch , a heavy bead of precum leaking for his tip . he can see his affect on you . can feel it when he guides his hand over your sex and cups it . so warm . and it’s all for him . this is your physical love for him , so obvious and beautiful . he almost feels as if this is some dream . even as you squirm and whine and buck into his hand . 

you have to take one of his hands in your own , lifting it to your mouth to suckle on his fingers . to get them as wet as you can and coated with saliva . you know you’ll need it by the look of jason’s girth . “ jason , please . please , jason . h - here . touch me here . ” guiding jason to your entrance , you’re breath hitches . his gaze so intense that you whine as you spread your legs wider . “ go slow okay ? ” 

jason can take the hint , watching with careful attention as he presses in a single digit . seeing your body tense and then relax as he moves it slowly inside of you . it’s unreal to him . how any part of you could be this soft , this hot , this perfect . he can’t help but explore . tracing your insides and pressing and rubbing against spamming walls as he gets a feel for you . and oh , the sounds you make . he doesn't know where to look . at your blissed face , mouth open as you gasp . or at how your hips rock into his movements and how your entrance flutters around his finger . 

“ another . please ! ” you’re desperate . does jason know how he’s teasing you ? playing with you and making you so hot ? pleasured tears well at your eyes as you buck , needing more , trying to get more . “ jason - ”

his free hand moves over your hips to your thigh , stroking the soft skin there as he adds another finger . but his torment of teasing doesn’t stop . his fingers scissor inside of you , both moving to rub and search for differnt spots inside you . when he finds a spot that makes you nearly squeal in shock and jut your hips he stops only for you to beg him to do it again . so he does . he massages that soft spot inside of you . marveling at how breathless you sound , at how you twitch and tighten as you sob out and go so incredibly tight that it feels like you're trying to trap his fingers inside and push them out all at the same time . 

you’re crying as you come down from your orgasm . and jason panics when he sees your tears . there’s soft laughter and reassurance . no , jason . you did so good . you made me feel so good. made me cum . thank you so much jason . but you need him now . you need him inside of you . you want to share the pleasure he just gave you . 

it’s with careful movements that jason presses against your entrance . his girth more than two of his own fingers and seeing the way your body has to be forced open to accommodate him both worries and entices him . his self control and self restraint are beyond anything as he slowly presses in . inch by inch until he can’t tell where he ends and you begin . his hands petting your hips , up your chest , stroking your cheek with nonverbal praise and concern . 

you give him a smile , kiss his hand and nod . it’s okay , jason , you can move . please move . it hurts a bit at first , you won’t lie . and you wince and tense , but every time you do jason stills and goes back to touching and soothing you until you give the signal your ready . and eventually you aren’t wincing , but whining . moaning and gasping as jason slowly makes love to you . 

it’s too much to stay sitting above you , of watching you under him . no , he needs to hold you . he needs to pull you close and keep him closer . he needs you to know that he’s never letting you go . and you’re happy to accept it . you hold him back , moaning in his ear as he buries his face between your neck and shoulder . strong arms wrapped around you and holding you still while he pistons in and out . the drag of your hot walls heaven around him . 

" jason - jason , i’m so close . i’m so close jason . jason ! ” his name falling from your lips has his movements faster , harder . fucking you into the ground . he wants to give you what you need , he wants to give you so much . and the burning hot coil of pleasure in his gut has him chasing his own need . 

the feeling of you cumming around his fingers was nothing compared to how it felt when you came around his cock . it has him stutter his movements and spill inside of you , your walls milking him of everything he has and he’s more than willing to give you everything . 

you aren’t sure how long you stay like that . jason breathing harshly above you , holding you and grunting softly . your own arms wrapped around his neck and fingers stroking his back , legs wrapped around his waist and ankles crossed to keep him close . it could be just minutes , but it feels like blissful hours as you both come down from your love making . 

he lifts from you slowly , still not pulling out as he looks you over , checking to makes sure your alright . you can only smile and giggle at how he mother hens you . such a sweet man . your sweet man . 

maybe , when you’re more aware of your surrounding and not pulling jason back down to kiss over his mask and praise and thank him for such an experience , you might laugh at where you two just made love for the first time .

it’s in the same exact spot that you first met . near the pier , under the stars .

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is good ; ; ;


End file.
